


Adopted by Tom Hiddleston and Benedict Cumberbatch

by CJPearce01



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Adopted, Dad Benedict Cumberbatch, Dad Tom Hiddleston, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, The occasional sexual reference if you squint, hiddlesbatch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJPearce01/pseuds/CJPearce01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femke is a 13-year-old orphaned actress on the set of Sherlock when she gets asked by Benedict Cumberbatch and Tom Hiddleston to be their daughter. This is about dealing with hormones, siblings and your average teenaged life.</p><p>This is a working progress, but I plan to update weekly or monthly, whatever I can manage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Femke gets asked to be adopted.

When my co-stars came up to me at our break, I certainly didn’t expect them to come up and smother me with hugs, let alone ask me to be their daughter. Mmmmmhm. They wanted to adopt me. “ Jesus Christ, you serious?” I asked, utterly and totally amazed by this request. Tom nodded energetically as Benedict got me in headlock and messed up my hair. “Oi, piss off” I muttered while furiously patting at my head in some fruitless attempt at making my hair look remotely presentable. “ So, what do you think” Benedict chuckled as he viewed my antics with a loving smile on his face. ‘Well... I mean... sure!” I said. “Really?” Tom squealed, before clearing his throat and trying again. “ Of course. I’ve never had parents before. Could be fun,”. Both men pulled me into another bone-crush hug. “Jesus fuck. Guys, I can’t breathe!” I croaked, struggling to release myself from the brutal punishment that was cuddles from the Hiddleston and Cumberbatch duo. “Ok, so we’re gonna ditch filming so we can go and sign some papers and then talk to some more papers” Tom explained. “Hold it hold it hold it!” I said, holding my hands in the air. “What! What’s wrong?” Benedict asked, looking worried. I turned to Tom. “Talk to some more papers? Do you normally strike up conversation with notebooks and the like?” I demanded, trying to keep a straight face. Tom blushed and gave me the finger. “I take that back. We’re not going to adopt you after all” He retorted and stuck his tongue out at me. Wow. Mature Hiddleston. But, instead of killing him, I decided to break down in fake tears. “OHMYGOD OHMYGOD I’m so sorry darling. Don’t cry. You will be our daughter, I swear” Tom apologized. He rushed over to me and cradled me in his arms, smooshing my face up against his chest. I changed my sobs into giggles and shot Benedict a look while Tom hugged me. He realized that I was fucking around with him and dropped his arms. “You’re an utter twat, kid” he sulked. “Love you too” I sang as I skipped off to Benedict, grabbed his hand and started to drag him off to the car. 

The car ride was full of Benedict and I teasing Thomas about the “papers”. Turns out, he’d been talking about the newspapers and the tabloids. Both of them had agreed to tell the press about adopting me. Of course, they made this decision without consulting me, but I’m ok with that. I just really wanted to have parent for the first time in my life. My dad died 3 months before I was born in a car accident, and my mum died 1 minute before I was born. The doctors had to perform an emergency surgery to rescue me from my mother’s corpse. Or so I was told. My uncle bought me up, but he was a dickwad and only cared about my cousins and not me. In some respects, I have a similar life story to Harry Potter, but my uncle kicked me out of his house when I was 9. I turned into a 9-year-old hobo and lived in a cardboard box outside the theatre. And then one day, I decided to audition for Sherlock. And I got the part. Now, at 13 years old, I had bought a house that I lived in on my own, and had become famous almost literally overnight. And that’s how I met Tom and Benedict. Anywho, enough of my depressing backstory. Life’s too short for that sort of shit. Benedict and Tom damn near dragged me out of the car when we rolled up to the Adoption Agency. There was a whole lot of faffing around with the boys signing legal papers and me sleeping on the floor, curled up at Benedict’s feet. In my defense, I hadn’t had a good night’s sleep since Thursday. That was 5 days ago. I didn’t notice when everything was signed or when Benedict carefully lifted me into his arms and carried me to the car. Nor did I notice when Benedict laid me down on the backseat of the car, my head in his lap. I did, however, notice when Tom turned on the radio and “Livin’ on a Prayer” by Jon Bon Jovi came on the radio. I immediately shot up; banging Benedict’s chin in the process, and started to sing along. Tom snorted when he saw Benedict rubbing his chin. “That certainly woke you up, love” he chuckled. “I LOVE THIS SONG!” I whooped. “Really? I thought this was ‘old’” Benedict said, using his fingers to create quotation marks. I shook my head as I continued to belt out the lyrics. I was neither in tune nor in time but I didn’t care and I loved it.

In the end, after much debating, Tom and I decided to drive straight back to their place. I really couldn’t be stuffed going back to set and get thrown around a room by Andrew Scott. “Now, you have to realize that Benedict and I had been thinking about adopting you for a while now, so we have a room ready and everything,” Tom informed me. I raised my eyebrow suspiciously. They had anticipated that I would say yes? “I mean, no offence, but we figured you wanted to have parents at some point in your life, or even someone who cared about you enough to let you live with them” Benedict said hastily, sending Tom a glare. I nodded slowly, my eyes beginning to water. My past was a touchy subject and the boys knew that full well. My voice cracked when I agreed with them and Benedict slung his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his warm embrace. I sniffled slightly and felt Benedict wipe a tear off my face with this thumb. “You don’t need to cry now darling. We’ve got you now and we’re never going to let you go. As of now, you are Femke Hiddleston-Cumberbatch”.


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Femke has a nightmare and Tom is there to offer reassurance.

After about a month of living with Tom and Benedict, I had settled into the routine of living with other people. Every morning we would sit down and eat together, Benedict and I would take to tube to set and Tom would pick me up later on if Benedict needed to stay on set for pick ups or something. One morning, I woke up rather early after having yet another nightmare about my uncle. I spent about 10 minutes hiding under my blanket, shaking and sobbing into my arms. Eventually, I was sick of feeling sorry for my self, so I picked up my phone, scrolled through my contacts until I reached Tom’s name. I opened up a new conversation.

FHC:  
Tom  
Tom   
Tom   
Thomas  
Loki  
Adam  
Henry  
Plumtree  
Bill  
..... -_-  
Dad  
DAAADDDD

TWH:  
What. It’s 6 in the fckn morning.

FCH:  
Can I come and cuddle with you pleeeaase?

TWH:  
Why?

FCH:  
I had a nightmare daddy :’(

TWH:   
Fiiiiiiine.

I threw the covers off my bed and tiptoed out of my room. When I reached Benedict and Tom’s room, I opened the door slightly. I could see Benedict lying with his arm slung over Tom’s waist and Tom was lying on his back, glaring at the ceiling. I let out a small sniffle to alert him of my presence. He looked up and gestured for me to come over to him. I shuffled towards him and allowed him to wrap his arms around me. I buried my head in his shoulder as another onslaught of tears came over me. Tom rubbed my back and whispered soothing nothings into my ear. I guess his arms got sore, because he let go of me and patted the tiny space of bed in front of him, wanting me to climb in and join the adorable duo in the bed. I peeled back the covers and slid in. Tom had scooted up against Benedict’s chest to make room for me and he reached out his hand to stroke my hair. “Tell me about your dream, love” he whispered. So I did. “It was the same dream I’ve had since I was 9.” I started to explain with a shaky voice. “I was in a room with nothing in it. There was no light, except for a small beam coming from a crack in the wall. For a few minutes, nothing happened. Then my uncle appeared. He had a knife in his hand. He started to walk towards me; his eyes had a mad glint in them. He told me about what a disappointment I was, how my parents would hate me, if they were alive. When he reached me.... he drew the blade across my cheek. Then down my arms and legs, on my stomach, across my chest. As he did this, he screamed abuse at me. The pain was unbearable. And then” I drew in a short breath and buried my head in the pillow. “He raped me” 

By the time I finished recalling my dream, Benedict was awake and listening as well. I had managed to make both men cry, and I myself was a mess. Tom held me close as Benedict reached over his body to run his fingers through my hair. “Femke, I have to ask you something,” Benedict said. “Uh..... sure?” I replied. “Is this a dream or memory?” he asked carefully. I sighed deeply. Tom soothingly ran his hands up and down my arms. “It’s just a dream. Nothing more” I whispered. Benedict nodded. “Good”. I rested my head on Tom’s chest and closed my eyes. Sleep finally took over me and I slept without nightmares plaguing my peaceful slumber. I never had a nightmare again.


	3. Chapter 2: New Family Members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new family members join the Hiddleston-Cumberbatch family.

I awake, once again, to the smells of bacon and eggs. I leapt out of the large double bed I was lying in and bounded down the stairs. “BAAACCCOONNN!!!!!!” I whooped as I hurtled toward the kitchen. I could hear Tom’s giggle echoing in the hallway. When I entered to kitchen, I stopped dead in my tracks and covered my eyes with both my hands. Tom was sitting on the bench top, his legs wrapped around Benedict’s waist and they were in the midst of a passionate make-out session. “OH THE PAIN! OH GLORY! OH HELL!” I screamed dramatically as I ran out of the room and flopped onto the ground, rocking my body back and forth. I heard a gasp and Benedict swore loudly. “Damn there are some things that children should never have to see their parents doing and by God that was one of them. I can NEVER unsee that!!!” I continued to wail at the top of my voice. I turned on my butt towards the kitchen and peeked through my fingers. “Is it safe to come in, or do you two need to have a cold shower together?” I asked in a purposefully meek voice. “You can come in” Benedict chuckled. I stood up and shuffled back into the kitchen, my eyes closed just in case they were bullshitting. I felt someone put their hand on my shoulders and draw my in to a hug. “Sorry, darling” the deep baritone said. Benedict. “Do never do that again,” I grumbled into his chest. Someone snorted. I figured it was Tom. I looked over Benedict’s shoulder, and lo and behold, the curly haired British git was giggling to himself with a hand over his mouth. “You’re a cock Thomas” I growled. “ I know, I know,” he laughed. I flipped him off, but not before Benedict could see. He turned around as quick as a flash and grabbed my finger. “Don’t. Do. That. Again” he growled. I was shocked, because Benedict was usually the one who flipped ME off. Hypocrite. “Ok ok, sorry” I said, holding my hands up in defeat. 

Once the boys finally got around to feeding me, we had a serious discussion over bacon and eggs. “So,” Tom cut through the awkward silence. “Ben and I were thinking about getting a pet. More specifically, kittens”. There was a long silence as I took in their words. I tried to keep my composure, but failed miserably as my face light up. I screamed and jumped up from my chair. I started to dance around my dads, laughing and shouting whist jumping up and down. “YASSSSS!!!!! WE’RE GETTING KITTENSSSS” WHOOOOOO” I whooped at the top of my voice. I threw myself into Tom’s lap and wrapped my arms around his neck in a strangling hug. “Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou” I babbled. Tom patted my back and pressed a kiss to my temple. “You’re very welcome, love. Think of it as a “Welcome home” present” he said. I awkwardly climbed off his lap and started to run out of the kitchen, shouting “I’m gonna go get dressed” as I raced off.

The car ride to the pet store was one of the longest trips of my life, or a least it felt that way. The whole time, I was hurriedly telling Tom and Benedict what I wanted to call my kitten, asking them if the name was ok and trying to get out of them what they would call their kittens. We had made a decision to get 3 kittens, one for each of us. When we finally arrived, I leapt out of the car and dragged Tom into the store by his hand, leaving Benedict to pay for the parking. Once in the store, I immediately gravitated towards the kittens. There were so many to choose from, but I had already found the one I wanted. There was this one little kitten that was at the back of his little enclosure. All the other kittens were pressed up against wall, their tiny wet noses making marks on the glass, but this kitten didn’t have any room to be able to come and say hi. He looked slightly crestfallen and more than a little bit pathetic, but I fell in love with him immediately. His eyes were bright blue and his fur was white with light brown smudges all over it. He was utterly adorable. I tugged on Tom’s arm and pointed towards the kitten. “It’s that one adorable?” I cooed. Tom nodded slightly; he seemed a bit pre-occupied by the little black kitten that had just started a fight. “Can I get him?” I asked. Tom nodded again and went up to the front desk to ask if I could hold the tiny thing. A lady came over to us and opened up the enclosure, lifting the kitten out and handed him to me. The kitten mewed softly and snuggled its small body into the crook of my arm. I giggled manically as he licked my nose when I held him up to my face. I spent another 5 minutes playing with him, during which Tom and Benedict both picked out their kittens. The lady gave us all the paperwork we needed in order to adopt them. The kittens were carefully bundled into a carrier and we drove home.

Once we arrived home again, I got a proper look at the kittens Tom and Benedict had chosen. Tom had ended up choosing the black kitten that had started the fight. The kitten had bright green eyes and jet-black fur. He was constantly fighting with Benedict’s kitten and mine. Tom had informed us in the car that he was going to call his kitten Loki. I thought that it was a very suitable name for the little ball of fur. Benedict had chosen a kitten with brown and slightly wavy fur and green blue eyes. With this kitten, it was very hard to tell what his aim in life was. He often liked to sit back and observe Loki and my kitten as they rolled around on the floor. He didn’t like to chase string or eat out of our hands. In fact, he seemed remarkably intelligent for an animal of his age and species. Taking all of this into account, Benedict named him, rather aptly if I do say so, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, or William for short. I had never laughed so hard in my life when I heard my Dads’ choices of names for their kittens. But in all seriousness, I think I gave my kitten the best name. Because his fur was creamy with brown smudges, I had joked that he looked like a milkshake and it kind of stuck. So that what I called him. 

I came downstairs after skyping one of my friends, to find Tom and Benedict asleep on the sofa. Benedict’s body was enveloped by Tom’s arms, his head resting on Tom’s chest. Loki was snoozing in-between Tom’s neck and shoulder, and William was curled up on Benedict’s lap. I giggled and took out my phone, snapping a photo so I could surreptitiously post it on Tumblr. I couldn’t believe what my life was like now. The Three Musketeers. Little Milkshake, Loki and William. The new members of our family.


	4. Chapter 3: Disaster at Hyde Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Benedict take Femke to the park.

I woke up the next morning with Milkshake curled up on my chest. I lay there for a few minutes, just stroking his fur and enjoying the feeling of the sun on my face as it peeped through the curtains. I could hear some noises coming from Tom and Benedict’s room across the hall. I covered Milkshake’s small ear with my hands. “You’re too young to be hearing that kind of stuff,” I whispered into his fur. He just yawned and snuggled further into my chest. I carefully reached over to my bedside table to grab my phone and composed a text to Benedict

FHC:  
Tell Tom to stop moaning and shut up

I heard whispering and banging around in the other room. I couldn’t tell what they were saying but it didn’t take a genius to figure out that they were pissed off at me for interrupting their early morning “fun”. My phone chimed as I received a text. As I was about to go and check it, my text alert went off again. I smirked. Either Benedict had texted me twice, probably telling me to get up, or he’d told Tom and the God of Mischief himself was texting me. 

BTCC:  
Sorry for waking you up love. Be downstairs in 20 minutes, k? We’re going out.

TWH:  
I wasn’t moaning that loud. But anyways, I hope you have nothing planned for next week Friday. We’re thawing Benedict out to eat.

I collapsed back onto my pillows in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. This had been the 3rd time this week that Tom’s phone had gotten the better of him. I was still giggling while I texted him back.

FHC:  
Thaw him out to eat? That’s a bit harsh. I thought you loved him.

TWH:  
I do love him. What are you on about?

FHC:  
Check your last text, Thomas

TWH:  
Oh god....... I meant we’re THAWING him out to eat

FHC:   
Oh that clears it up

TWH:  
Taking. I’m getting a new phone, I swear this one’s trying to ruin my life.

FHC:  
Well this has been a fun chat. See you soon.

Just as I sent the text I heard someone open the door to my room. I looked up to see Benedict peeking his head around the door. “Can I come in?” he asked. I nodded and patted the space at the end of the bed. He walked in and sat down next to me. “You ok?” he asked. I nodded my head, ever so slightly confused as to where this was coming from. “It’s just, you seem quieter than you did a week ago. What going on? Are you not happy with us?”. I sighed and leaned forward so my head was resting on his deltoid. “I’m fine Benedict. It’s just, my life, kinda, changed a few days ago”. I explained. He looked confused so I decided to continue. “I..... ummmm..... I’ve met someone. And they asked me to be their girlfriend and I said yes. Please don’t be mad”. Benedict looked at me. I couldn’t quite tell what emotion he facial expressions held, but he wasn’t shouting at me. After a long time of staring at me, he said carefully, “You have a boyfriend?”. I nodded meekly and hung my head. I heard him chucking and looked up in confusion. “Come here” he grinned as he pulled me into a hug. “It was bound to happen, love. Just know that if he hurts you, Tom and I will remove certain sensitive parts of his body”. I laughed loud and long. “Thanks Dad” I smiled. Benedict blushed and patted me lightly on the head. “See you downstairs soon”.

Breakfast’s conversation was absolutely ridiculous and filled with Hiddlesbatch feels. Clearly Benedict had told Tom that I called him “Dad” and now we were confused as to what I should call them. “I’m fine with just Tom and Benedict but I can call you both Dad or something if you want” I said while munching on my cornflakes. Tom’s eyes light up as I said this and he shouted out “I BAGS BEING CALLED DAD!!!”. I nearly choked on my food as I laughed. I finally spoke after all remaining particles of food had been expelled from my airways. “I’ll just call you both Dad and if you’re both in the room, then I’ll call you by your first name”. The boys nodded in agreement and enveloped me in a hug from each of them.

Once I’d gone back upstairs to get ready, Tom and Benedict lay on the sofa in each other’s arms. “We now officially have a daughter,” Tom giggled as he kissed Benedict’s temple lovingly. “Yeah. You know, if this turns out to be a really good experience, then we could maybe think of having baby. Like, surrogate or something” Benedict suggested. Tom smiled and kissed Benedict softly. “Sounds great, love. Now. Let’s go take our current monster to the park”.

Upon arriving at the park, I learnt that the massive basket Tom had been luging along contained a picnic that the boy planned to set up under a tree. I helped them lay out the blanket and threw myself down on the ground; my limbs sprawled across the ground. Benedict chuckled fondly and nudged my leg with his foot. “You can’t be tired already, love”. I shook my head. “This is just too nice to not lie down on the ground with the sun in my face.” I explained, shielding my eyes from the intensity of the sun’s light. Benedict lay down next to me and let out a sigh of contentment. “This is quite nice actually. Let’s just leave Tom to make the lunches.”. I giggled at what Benedict was suggesting and rolled over so I was lying on my stomach with the grass tickling my nose. “OI!” Tom shouted when he saw Benedict and myself casually sprawled on the grass. “Aren’t you two going to help, or do I have to do everything”. “You have to do everything” I giggled and let out a small scream as I felt Tom’s arms wrap around my waist and lift me up. “TOOMMM!!!! PUT ME DOWN” I screamed. You know that moment when all your blood has rushed to your head and you’re trying to sound firm, but you’re really laughing really hard, and you have that kind of maniac giggle? That is what happened to me just then. Tom laughed along with me, while Benedict grabbed by hands and tried to drag me down. When Tom finally set me down, my head was pounding and I still had the giggles. “Do you want to eat now?” Tom asked, panting ever so slightly. I nodded happily and sighed in content as I bit into my sandwich. Tom had made us ham and lettuce sandwiched, which although they sound horrible, they are actually amazing. As I ate, I tried desperately to ignore Benedict and Tom. The two were cuddled up to each other, kissing each other ever so often and feed each other their food. I noticed that the tree above us had some really good branches for climbing. I scarfed down the rest of my sandwich and grabbed Benedict’s arm. “Come climb the tree with me!” I suggested. Benedict groaned and tried to explain that he was perfectly comfy where he was. “But Daaddd” I whined, knowing how calling him Dad made him succumb to me every demand. “Ugh, fine”.  
I grinned and lead to the tree. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he gave me a boost up the tree. I grabbed the branch above me and pulled myself up. “See how high up you can go” Benedict suggested after he got himself up onto the branch. “Be careful!” Tom shouted from beneath us. “Don’t worry, I will” I replied. I grabbed onto more tree branches and climbed up the trunk. Benedict was behind me the whole time, making sure that I wouldn’t fall. As I grabbed onto the branch above me, I heard and snap, and the branch gave way. I started to fall. I felt someone grab my arm, but I slipped from their grasp. I could see the ground rushing up to meet me. I could feel my arm snapping beneath me, and my head smashed up against the ground. I saw stars, and for one horrible moment, I thought I was going to throw up. All of a sudden, there were hands on my body. I could hear voices around my head, it sounded like Tom and Benedict. I was lifted up into a pair of strong arms, causing me to scream in pain. I could hear sirens and I was lowered onto a stretcher. “Dad” I said weakly, before the darkness consumed me.


	5. Chapter 4: Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In hospital and coming home.

When I awoke in the hospital bed, I had no sense whatsoever of where the fuck I was. So, naturally, I started to freak out. I raised my arm to press a help button, before dropping it quickly and crying out, pain shooting up my arm. I could hear footsteps thudding towards my room, the pace quickening as they drew nearer, and then my door flew open. Tom and Benedict came running in, coming to a stop by my bed. Benedict took my face in his large hands and pressed a kiss to my forehead, before drawing me against his chest. “Oh my god, darling. Never scare us like that again”. I chuckled slightly, my tears staining his shirt. Benedict held me close, rocking me back and forth until I slumped down in his arms, asleep. He turned to look at Tom, who had tear tracks down his face. “Come here” Benedict said with a small smile as he opened his arms towards his boyfriend. Tom let out a watery laugh and allowed himself to be drawn into the Sherlock star’s embrace. “She’ll be alright, won’t she?” he asked in a shaky voice. Benedict nodded slightly and he kissed the crown of Tom’s head.

I really hadn’t realized how long I’d slept, so when I awoke once more, I damn well nearly fell out of bed when I looked at the time. T’was, in fact, midnight, and I could see the outlines of Tom and Benedict slumped over in the chairs next to my bed. And judging by the light snores coming from their direction, they were fast asleep. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and turned it on. But... in my groggy half awake – half asleep state, I forgot how darn bright artificial light was, and had to suppress a scream as I was blinded momentarily by my phone. I decided to make use of the Hospital’s Internet, and clicked on to Tumblr. Yeah, a dark and dangerous place for an actress off Sherlock and the daughter of the “Sexiest men alive”, I know. I just freaking love Tumblr. Ok?! I managed to find a light switch for my room by the bed and I flicked it on. If I thought that my phone light was bright, it was nothing compared to this. I honestly needed to become a vampire. I glanced over to the chairs that Tom and Benedict were laying in. Tom had his head resting on Benedict’s shoulder and their hands were clasped together. I quit out of Tumblr momentarily, and clicked the Camera icon instead. I took a few photos of the frankly adorable couple and chuckled happily to myself. I scrolled through my phone once more, and with an evil grin on my face, I logged in to Tumblr. The first thing to come up onto my screen was a shit tonne of “Get well soon” and “Wtf happened to you” messages. I spent a few minutes answering a few of the messages that caught my attention. I ignored most of the replies I got to them, and busied myself with posting the picture of Tom and Benedict that I had taken. No soon had the photo been born to the world of Tumblr, did it have hundreds of likes and replies. I smirked to myself as I logged out and started to check my texts. “What are you doing?” I heard a voice say. I flew into the air in shock and hid my phone behind my back. “Oh nothing! Nothing at all” I stammered. Tom rolled his eyes. “You haven’t been on Tumblr again, have you” he asked. I blushed and tried to cover for myself. “Whaaat? Noooo! Totally haven’t been on – um- Tumblr. I was – uh – texting! Yeah, that’s what I was doing” Tom rolled his eyes. “Who were you texting?” he asked, sarcasm laced in his words. “Oh fuck” I thought to myself. I only had 4 people in my contacts, and they were Tom, Benedict, my best friend Caylah and my new boyfriend, Jamie. “I was texting Caylah” I said with as much confidence as I could muster, hoping Tom would believe me. He didn’t. “Isn’t it like, 12 in afternoon there? Shouldn’t she be at school?” Damn, I forgot that New Zealand was 11 hours ahead of us. Stupid time zones. I shrugged my shoulders at Tom. “Ok, well, you should be getting some sleep. We’re going home tomorrow” he said. “Okay” I replied quietly and snuggled under my covers. Tom got up from his chair, releasing Benedict’s hand, and made his way over to my bed. He crouched down so his face was level with mine and brushed a piece of hair out of my face. “Sweet dreams” he whispered as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to my forehead. I smiled softy and slowly fell asleep with Tom stroking my hair.

The next morning, I was jolted awake by someone gently shaking me. I opened my eyes and looked around blearily. This was the first time I’d managed to have a proper look at my surroundings. The first time I’d barely been awake, and the second time, it was 1’o’clock in the morning. I was in very white and clean hospital room with tons of monitors surrounding me. Some of them were beeping and others had chords spiraling from their electronic insides, making their way towards me and ending up in my body somewhere. I had an IV in my good arm and a bright green cast on the other. In a flash, I remembered the fall, and the sound of my limb cracking under my weight. I couldn’t remember getting the cast put on me, and I certainly didn’t choose the colour. I inspected it closely, after noticing some black pen parks. Someone, probably Tom, had drawn a picture of Loki on it and had written below it, “If you give my daughter a reason to have another cast on her arm, I will find you and kill you, you mewling quim.”. Benedict had signed it too, saying, “ Your grandmother has just fallen ill. I suggest you go take care of her, rather than harassing my daughter.” Such a Sherlock thing to say. I smiled faintly at the acts of kindness from my parents (Parents! Jesus Christ) and lay back on my pillows. I tried to move one of my legs into a new position, and realized that I couldn’t. I lifted up my covers, and saw that I also had a moonboot strapped to my leg. I sighed in frustration and flopped backwards. Brilliant. I couldn’t walk on my own now. Just then, the door opened, interrupting the little tantrum I was throwing internally. In walked a nurse with a wheelchair, and Benedict was behind her. The nurse smiled at me and walked over to some of the monitors and started to turn them off. I panicked slightly, thinking that I could have been on life support and that she was killing me, before I mentally facepalmed as I remembered I only had a broken arm and a screwed up leg. The nurse made her way towards my bed and asked me to lift up my arm for. I did and winced as she carefully pulled the IV from my inner elbow. “So, Femke, are you ready to go home?” the nurse asked me. I nodded my head eagerly; I wanted to get out of this place ASAP. The nurse and Benedict helped my out of bed and they put up a screen so I could get changed into a proper outfit, rather than a hospital robe. Whilst pulling my shirt over my head, I nearly lost my footing and I shouted out, causing Benedict to rush in and see me flailing around on the spot, trying to stay upright and put a shirt on at the same time. He chuckled good-naturedly and wandered over to me so he could help me out. “Thanks” I giggled once my collar had given birth to my face. He ruffled my hair in reply and helped me over to the wheelchair, so we could finally go home.

We had to get a security guard to escort us from the hospital, so we wouldn’t get swamped by the paparazzi and fangirls that were waiting outside of the hospital to ambush us. Tom gently lifted me into the car and gave the wheelchair to a nurse to put away. We didn’t get to keep it, much to my dismay. It was in the car ride home that I learnt that I had actually sustained my injury two days ago. I was shocked to realize that I’d been unconscious for at least a day and a half. Apparently the doctors were all set to announce to Tom and Benedict that I was in a coma, but then I woke up. I figured that’s what they were talking about before running into my room. Now that you mention it, they did look like they’d been crying. One of the conditions of me coming home was, I wasn’t allowed to walk unassisted anywhere. So that mean that the boys had to either help we walk or they had to carry around the house. When we arrived at our house, Benedict carried me up the stairs, much to my enjoyment, and placed me on the sofa. I took my phone out of my pocket, and saw that I had an unread text. My heart swelled when I was that it was from Jamie, my boyfriend. I opened it eagerly and started to read it. My face went from grinning to a look of confusion and shock in less than a second.

Jamie:  
Hey Alex. Did you see what happened to my “girlfriend”? I laughed so hard. I don’t even care about her. I’m just cozying up to that little slut so I can get famous. And her parents are poofters. God I hate her so much. She didn’t even fucking text me to let me know what happened. Text me.

I let a tear roll down my face as I started to type a message back to him.

FHC:  
You fckn wot m8? I hate you, you little dick sucking, penis breathed shitstain. It’s over. Say goodbye to your “fame”

I send with as much force as I could muster and collapsed against the cushions on the sofa. My body shook as I sobbed and my face was turned to a snotty mess. My phone chimed as I received another text.

Jamie:  
Laters then. Just thought I might let you know that I was cheating anyways.

I read the text a few times, because the tears in my eyes were blurring my vision. When I made sense of it, I started to shake with anger. I took in a deep breath and started to scream. “FUUUUUUCCCCKKK!!!!!!!!!” I screeched at the top of my voice. My body lost all control of what I was doing and I lashed out at anything I could find. I threw myself off the sofa, not caring about the pain that shot through me. As I thrashed about on the ground, I could hear someone running over to me and I felt someone hook their hands under my arms, lifting me up and placing me in their lap. I clutched at their shirt as I sobbed into their chest. “What’s wrong, darling” I heard the person say. Ah, t’was Thomas. “ H-he b-broke up with m-me” I gasped between my sobs. I heard Tom sigh and he stood up, lifting we with him. He started to carry me towards the stairs. “Where are you taking me?” I asked. “To bed” he replied. “I’m your daughter, Thomas,” I giggled. He just squeezed me closer to his chest and opened the door to my room. Loki and William were snoozing at the foot of my bed, so Tom laid me down carefully so as to not disturb them. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. “I’m going to go and get you some warm milk, but you just close your eyes for now” he whispered. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck, drawing him into a hug. “Thanks Tom” I said quietly. He smiled and retreated from the room, leaving me to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5: Recovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says all :)

Tom and Benedict were at my every beck and call over the next few days. I couldn’t get up and walk places like I used to, so either one of the boys would have to carry me to wherever I wanted to go. I spent the next few days chillin’ on the sofa, watching Sherlock episodes (doing research on my character as I called it) and watched other movies, such as Thor and the Avengers (much to Tom’s annoyance). I learnt about 75% of all my lines for Sherlock, which was great because I usually learnt my lines about an hour before we started shooting. Benedict and I ran through some dialogue between Sherlock and my character everyday, allowing me to practice how to convey my emotions toward him. The most entertaining parts of my day were definitely when I needed to use the bathroom. Tom was usually the only one at home during the day, as Benedict was on set. I would call out to him, and he’s carry me up the stairs and put me down so I could lean on him as I walked to the bathroom. He’d walk we right in until I was in front of the toilet, and then run out of the room and stand outside the door, incase I fell over when I got up or something. Then, once I was done, he’d have to walk back in and carry me out of the room and back to the sofa. The entertaining part of the whole ordeal was the fact that the whole time I was in Tom’s arms, he complained and grumbled about how much of a nuisance I was, but if I fell over or hurt myself again, he would come rushing towards me and help me up or hand me some painkillers. So as much as he “hated” my predicament, he was still willing to help me.

I awoke on Friday morning with an extreme pain in my leg. Every night, before I went to be, I’d take my moonboot off to give my foot a rest. But when I woke up this morning, this brilliant Thursday morning, I had a god damn cat asleep on my foot, twisting it into a strange position. The pain was unbearable and as much as I tried to get the black furball (of course it was Loki, the little arse) of my foot, the stupid thing only dug his claws into my ankle and hung on tight. Tears were streaming down my face and the pain was starting to make me feel slightly sick. I tried to grasp Loki’s tiny body to lift him off my leg, but he lashed out with his claws and scratched me. I flopped back onto my pillows and called out to Tom or Benedict. “DAAADDDDD” I shouted. “DAADDD PLEEASE COME AND GET THIS GOD DAMNED CAT OFF MY LEG!!!!!!!!”. I heard thumping around in the room across the hallway. My door opened and Benedict popped his head around. When he saw the current predicament I was in, he was quick to race over to me and take the small kitten body into his large hands. He tried as hard as possible to get Loki’s claws out of my ankle, but had to eventually unhook them individually. By the time he’s finished, I was essentially screaming in pain and I felt horribly sick. “Oh my god, I think I’m going to throw up!” I groaned weakly, before vomiting all over my bed covers. Benedict had managed to jump out of the way in time and tutted sympathetically. “Oh love, are you ok?” he asked, his voice sounding reasonably concerned. I nodded slightly and swallowed hard, willing myself not to be sick again. Benedict helped me out of bed and bunched up the dirty bed covers to put them in the wash. “I’m going to go and get Tom,” he informed me before leaving the room. I collapsed on the floor in exhaustion, sobs shaking my body. Tom opened the door just in time to see me heave and another wave of bile travelled from my stomach to the floor. He rushed over to me and took me into his arms. “C’mon. We’re going to get you into the bath”. He gently carried me out of my room and into the bathroom. I was placed onto the floor and I leaned up against the toilet as Tom turned the taps on. He then proceeded to help me out of my pajamas, much to my protesting. I knew that I was very weak and I couldn’t take a bath on my own, but I never expected Tom to bloody well undress me and help bathe me without question. “Do you feel better now?” Tom asked once he’d helped me out and dried me off. “Yeah, I’m fiiiiiiiiine” I replied. “And now that I’m fine, I’m going to make some fudge”. Tom’ s face fell. “Is that really necessary, love?” he asked, sounding really weary. He clear knew what I was like under the influence of sugar running through my veins. “Yup” I replied, popping the “p”. “But you’ve just been sick” he complained. I sighed in frustration. “I am absolutely fine. I was only sick because of the pain, ok?” Tom rolled his eyes, and muttered something under his breath. “Fine” he grumbled. I squealed happily and threw myself at him, knocking the breath out him. “THANK YOUUUU”. Tom patted my back awkwardly and watched me run off.

Tom had clearly warned Benedict about the fudge making, because when I walked into the kitchen, I could see him cowering under a blanket in the lounge. “What on earth are you doing, Benedict?” I asked him. Benedict’s head peeked out from beneath the blanket. “I’m hiding. You and sugar are never a good combination.” I rolled my eyes and went to the pantry to get all the ingredients out. While I was in the process of making the fudge, I would take the occasional “taste” of the mixture. With each drop of the sugary mixture that made it’s way into my system, I could feel myself getting more and more hyperactive. By the time I had finished making the fudge and put it in the oven, I was almost literally bouncing off the walls. Tom had walked into the kitchen at one point, taken one look at my deranged smile and had gone and hidden under the blanket with Benedict. God only knows how 2 fully grown men could fit under that small rag, but oh well. “Sooooooooo. Do my wonderful dads want some fudge?” I giggled as I stumbled my way over to the lumps on the couch and threw myself on them. I heard them groan in pain as my overly long limbs landed on their bodies. I felt someone push me off the couch and I landed on the floor in a heap. “Jesus Christ, she’s as high as a kite. Do you think anyone would notice if we locked her out of the house for a bit?” I heard one of them say. “OI!” I said indignantly as I sat up and surreptitiously stuffed another piece of fudge in my mouth. “I am absolutely fine”. Tom stuck his head from under the blanket and raised an eyebrow. I stood up, swayed a little, and staggered towards the kitchen to grab some more fudge. “Ah god, grab her before she gets there” I heard Tom shout. I started to hobble as fast as possible, ignoring the pain shooting through my leg as I took each step. I was going to get the damn fudge no matter what. I was nearly at the bench, my arm stretching out to meet my prize, when a pair or arms wrapped around my waist and hoisted me up.  
“LET ME GO!” I shouted as I twisted in their grip. “No way. You’re off to bed,” Benedict said. I frowned and started sulking. Then, I had a brilliant idea. I allowed my eyes to tear up and I started to ‘cry’. “ It hurts! Please put me down, the pain is real!!!!” I whined. A look of shock came over Benedict’s face and he gently placed me on the floor. IT WORKED!! MY PLAN WORKED. I immediately stopped ‘crying’ and stood up so I could get to the fudge again, laughing like a maniac. Benedict’s facial expressions changed to a look of total exasperation. Benedict reached out and grabbed me once again, pulling my body up from the ground and denying me fudge once more. As he hauled me up the stairs, I could see Tom watching us, regretting letting me go near the sugar in the first place. Benedict carried me into my room and all but threw me into my bed. He aggressively pulled the newly washed covers over my legs. “W-why am I in bed, Dad?” I asked, my eyelids starting to droop with sleepiness. “You are staying here until your high is over. We’re going out for dinner, remember?” I hadn’t remembered, and now I felt terrible. “Okay” I mumbled, my eyes closing. Benedict leaned over and pressed a small kiss to my forehead. “Sleep well” I heard him whisper as I slowly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 6: Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has a surprise for Benedict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter. I got nervous while writing it ffs.   
> -Femke

I was woken up by Tom shaking me gently. “Love? It’s time to get up and get ready for dinner” I opened my eyes and groaned. “Do I have to get up?” I asked. Tom nodded and pulled the covers off me. I felt him hook his hands under my arms and lift me up from the bed. I looked up at Tom and saw him looking suspiciously at my cast. “What?” I asked. “You have fudge on your cast”. I lifted my arm up, and sure enough, my once bright green cast had a long brown smudge on it. If it were under any other circumstances, I would have licked it off, but I had recently consumed half my body weight in fudge, so I didn’t need anymore. “Oh, well... Do you want some?” I asked, extending my arm in his direction. Tom screwed his face up. “Uh no, I’ll pass” he shuddered. I shrugged “Your loss”. Tom rolled his eyes and started to move towards the door. “Wait! Can you help me put on my moonboot?” I called, pointing to the moonboot that was propped up against the end of my bed. Tom turned around and motioned for me to sit on the bed. I pulled off my jeans and sat down in my underwear. The moonboot couldn’t go over top of anything and I was planning to get changed into a dress so it made sense to take my trousers off. Tom lifted up my leg gently, so he didn’t hurt it, and started to strap it on. I winced once or twice when he did the straps around the ankle, making him apologize profusely. Once he was finished, he stood up, ruffled my hair and left the room so I could get changed. I had picked out a strapless blue dress with crystals around the waistline. The front went up to my knees and the back draped down and ended near my ankles. It looked ridiculous on me, but it was literally the only thing I had. I tied my ridiculously long blonde hair into a bun and left my room.

Benedict and Tom were waiting for me downstairs. They both had button-up shirts on, with dress pants and vans. Tom hadn’t done anything to his hair, leaving his gingery-blonde curls a total mess. Benedict had managed to tame his curls a bit better than Tom. “You look amazing, little one” Benedict complemented me. “Little one?” I protested. “I’m 5’7”. Only 3 inches shorter than you!” Benedict chuckled and ruffled my hair. He was about to say something, when Tom interrupted. “Enough arguing you two. We’re going to be late!” We made our way into Tom’s jaguar (which was a bit of squeeze for the three of us, cause his car isn’t the biggest) and drove to the restaurant.

It turns out that Tom had booked a table for the fanciest restaurant in London. As we walked in the door, I could see waiters walking around in tuxedos, people reading off expensive wine lists and dishes of food that looked fit for royalty. I felt extremely out of place. I guess Tom sensed this, as he put a hand on my shoulder and guided Benedict and myself to our table. It was a nice little table, next to the window. It had a candle upon it and had 2 chairs opposite each other, and another chair off to the side. I figured that one was mine. We sat down and starting looking through our menus, or at least, I did. Tom and Benedict only had eyes for each other. Their hands were clasped under the table. It was ridiculous. I’m not sure at what point they stopped looking lovingly at each other, but once I had chosen what I wanted to eat, they had let go of each other’s hands and were choosing their own meal. Well... Benedict was. Tom was texting someone on his phone. He had just put his phone away when I felt mine vibrate. I pulled it out and opened up the text.

TWH:  
Can you tell that I’m incredibly nervous?

I looked up from my phone and stared directly at Tom. His hands were shaking a bit and he had small beads of sweat around the collar of his shirt. I could also tell that his breathing pattern was a bit different.

FHC:   
Yeah, your hands are shaking and you’re sweating. Are you ok?

Tom jumped when his phone vibrated. I kicked his leg under the table in order to get him to look at me. I raised an eyebrow questioningly, but he just diverted his eyes down to his phone. Benedict’s gaze was flitting between the two of us, and it was clear that he was feeling a bit left out. I was about to check the new text that Tom sent me, when Benedict cleared his throat. “So, Femke, there are 2 new people on the set of Sherlock for next season”. My head shot up. “Really?” I asked, “What are their names?”. “The girl is called Rebecca Sheppard and the boy is Jonathan Mitchell” he informed me. A boy? Oh this could be fun. “And who are they playing?” I asked casually, ignoring the flurry of texts Tom was franticly sending me. “ Rebecca is playing Phoenix’s best friend Amy, and Jonathan is playing Alex Watson”. Phoenix was my character on Sherlock. She was Sherlock’s daughter. I could only presume that Alex Watson was John and Mary’s son. So they had found an actor for him! “I hope he’s hot” I thought to myself. I nodded in Benedict’s direction and pulled out my phone.

TWH:   
Do you think Benedict can tell?  
I’m so scared  
What if he doesn’t like his surprise?  
I think I’m going to pass out.

I chuckled slightly and texted him back.

FHC:  
Well is whatever you’re going to do important, like, will effect us?

Tom gulped as he replied.

TWH:  
Yes, it is important. No matter what happens, it’s going to change our lives.

I was starting to become slightly suspicious as to what Tom was planning, but I didn’t have any time to think about it, as a waiter came over to our table to take our orders. I ordered a salmon fillet with a salad. I noticed that Tom didn’t order anything particularly big, which was surprising as he usually ate enough for all three of us. Benedict had ordered a steak, which was completely typical of him. He, like Tom, loved his food. Our orders turned up reasonably quickly, strange given the fact that the whole place was packed. I took my first bite of my salmon, and immediately fell in love. It was utterly amazing. If possible, I would marry whoever made this so they could make it for me whenever I liked. All three of us ate in silence. I could tell Tom was totally freaking out. He kept glancing at Benedict, but never made eye contact with him. Yep, something was definitely going on. We all finished eat at about the same time. We sat quietly, Tom and Benedict looking at each other and me sitting awkwardly to the side. Eventually Tom cleared his throat. “Um, Benedict, I actually bought you two here for a reason”. He sounded so nervous. Benedict looked up in surprise and took Tom’s hand. “What’s up, babe?” he asked. Tom sighed and coughed slightly. “Ok, here I go. Benedict, ever since I met you, I felt... a connection with you. And I didn’t know if you did too, so when you asked me out, I was so surprised. I have loved every second of this relationship, and I love you so much! I want to spend every possible minute with you. I want to share so many moments with you. I knew that I wanted this when I suggested that we adopted Femke. And I’m sorry if you don’t like this. I understand if you never want to see me again but I ju—“ “Babe, you’re rambling” Benedict chuckled, stopping Tom’s momentary verbal diarrhea. “Yes, well. Sorry” Tom blushed. He slowly got up from his chair. I could see him fishing around with something in his pocket. He stood next to Benedict, gently got down on one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket. He opened it, and inside was a wonderful ring. Benedict put a hand over his mouth. “ I genuinely do love you more than anything. So, Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch, will you marry me?” Benedict’s eyes were full of tears when he replied, “Of course I will, you idiot!”. Tom grinned and slipped the ring onto Benedict’s finger. Benedict threw himself at Tom, and their lips met in a passionate kiss. By now, the whole restaurant was listening, and everyone started clapping for them. I was clapping the hardest, with tears in my eyes. My dads were going to get married!

In the car ride home, Tom and Benedict held hands the whole time. They hadn’t stopped talking to each other. Tom was clearly relieved, he was a lot happier now. I pulled out my phone and composed a text to my friend, Caylah.  
FHC:  
OMFG CAYLAH!! TOM JUST PROPOSED TO BENEDICT. THEY’RE GETTING MARRIED!  
No sooner had I sent the text, did I get a reply back

Caylah:  
THAT IS EFFING AMAZING. I AM COMING FOR THE WEDDING AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME. OH, AND I’M BRINGING RHIANNON WITH ME!

I grinned. It would be great if Caylah could be there. I hadn’t seen her for ages and I was really beginning to miss her. I honestly thought I was suffering from withdrawal symptoms. I also hadn’t seen Rhiannon for ages. I’d met her once or twice when Caylah came back to London for a holiday and she’d taken Rhiannon with her. We’d become friends instantly, and were often referred as “The Three Musketeers”. They definitely needed to come to the wedding. “So Caylah and Rhiannon want to come to the wedding” I announced. Benedict turned around. “Do they really?” he asked. I nodded eagerly. “Can the pleeeaase come?” I begged. “We’ll see what we can do”. I whooped and did a double fist pump. It was going to be a good life from now on.


	8. Chapter 7: Perparing

It was a month after Tom and Benedict got engaged, and they were already busy planning the wedding. We’d all decided on a good date, and they were to be married on the 29th of August. Which was just 2 weeks away. We were all frantically planning invites, locations, the colour schemes and whatnot. So they really hadn’t planned anything at all.

On this particular day, Tom and Benedict were acting very mysterious. They were taking phone calls, texting people, and not telling me whom they were talking to. I lay in bed with my phone, pretending to read. What I was actually doing, was listening intently to what Tom was currently saying. “So we’ve got to go pick them up soon. Their flight arrives in an hour or so.” I heard a deeper voice start to talk. “ She’s going to be so pleased. I don’t think they’ve seen each other for years.” Benedict said. I heard Tom hum in agreement. I strained my ears to pick up anything else they were saying, but they’d moved away from the wall. “Who on earth are they flying over here?” I thought to myself. I didn’t ponder on it for too long, as I had the sudden urge to call Caylah. I lifted the phone up so I could see it, dialed her number, and held it up to my ear. It rang 3 times, before I heard her cheerful voice. 

“Hello?”

I grinned happily. We hadn’t talked for 3 days, and I was starting to miss her. “Hey Caylah, it’s me” I replied. I heard her mumble something to someone that was with her.

“Hey girl! We were just talking about you”

“We?” I asked, curious as to whom she was with.

“Oh yeah, Rhiannon’s with me”

I beamed to myself. “Is she really? Can you out me on speakerphone so I can talk to both of you?”. I heard some rustling around, and then there was a beep, and I could hear everything around them. Someone was announcing something over a speaker system. It sounded remarkably like the flight announcements in Heathrow airport, but I thought nothing of it.

“HEY FEMKAY!!!!” Rhiannon screamed, her voice sounded distant, but I could certainly recognize it. “Hi Banny. What are you two up to?” I asked.

“We’re at the airport!” Rhiannon announced. There was a loud noise, which sounded like someone shushing her, and a loud yelp. “Oh really! Which airport, may I ask?” I grinned.

“I—um—Palmerston North airport” Rhiannon answered me. I raised an eyebrow, before realizing that they couldn’t see me. “Does Palmerston North do flights to Singapore and Los Angeles now?” I asked, knowing full well that Palmerston North only flew to places around New Zealand, not around the world.

“We’re actually in Auckland Airport, waiting for our flight” Caylah said, annoyance clear in her voice. “And how did you know there were flights going to Singapore and whatever anyways?”

“I can hear the announcements. And the person reading them out sounds remarkably British” I pointed out. “Oh.. um... about that. I think the old person retired and they got a British chick to do it”. “Oh I see. So where are you two off to?” I asked.

“Australia” Caylah replied at the same time as Rhiannon shouted AMERICA!”. I burst out laughing. “We’ll go with Australia, shall we? It’s a lot closer” “Yeah, it is” Caylah agreed. The three of us chatted for a while, exchanging stories about the year. I could tell both of them were quite tired, and the more we talked, the quieter they got. “Well, I must let you go, I guess. You’ve got a flight to catch!” I said, bidding them farewell. “Oh yes.... flight” Caylah replied absentmindedly. “Well...... I’ll call you in a few days. Have a safe trip!” I said happily. “We will. Bye!” They replied in unison. I terminated the call and flopped back onto my pillows. Something was definitely going on with them. A loud shout bought me out of my daydream state. “JESUS CHRIST TOM, THEIR FLIGHT HAS ALREADY LANDED! WE HAVE TO GO!”. I sat up in confusion as my bedroom door opened, and a flustered looking Benedict burst into my room. “Oh good, you’re awake. Get up and dressed now. We have go somewhere” he said hurriedly. “What, where?” I asked, furrowing my brows. “It’s a surprise. Now, get dressed. We’re going to be late!”.

 

I jumped up from my bed and picked out my clothes. I wore a London singlet top and tight blue jeans. I threw them on as quickly as I could, and dragged a brush through my hair a few times, not bothering to put it up. I grabbed my shoes and flew down the stairs to where Tom and Benedict were waiting. “Hurry up and get in the car!” Tom exclaimed. “I am hurrying!” I shouted back to him. I made my way to Tom’s Jaguar, but stopped when Benedict took my arms, and dragged me into our 6-seater. I didn’t bother questioning our choice of car, because I knew I would just be shouted at. Tom and Benedict weren’t in the best of all moods at the present moment. I settled myself in the backseat of the car, moaning slightly when my pants twisted themselves around my legs, making it very difficult to sit down comfortably. “Christ, these pants are like a bloody second skin!” I complained. Benedict hummed vacantly. “So, where are we going?” I asked again, hoping for a better answer than the one I got last time. “It’s a surprise” Tom replied, not taking his eyes off the road. I groaned. “Can you pleeeeeeaaaase tell me?” I begged. “No” Benedict replied firmly. I sighed and slumped down in my seat. I looked out the window, and watched London go past. I started to notice more and more signs appearing with directions to Heathrow. I thought about asking Tom if we were going to the airport, but decided against it as I’d asked too many questions already. We’d been driving for about 20 minutes, when Tom turned to Benedict. “How about you hop in the back and tie her up,” he said, with a grin on his face. I felt my heart stop. What were they going to do to me? Benedict nodded as a reply to Tom, undid his seatbelt and slid into the backseat with me. I immediately pressed myself against the door in an attempt to get away from him. Benedict put a hand out, to reassure me. “Hey, calm down sweetheart! I’m not going to hurt you! We’re going to out a blindfold over you so you can’t see where we’re going, and noise-cancelling headphones so you can’t hear anything. That’s all” he explained. I relaxed slightly, and allowed him to slip the blindfold over my eyes. He tied it up really tight, so tight that I could feel heaps of pressure on my nose. After he’d fixed the blindfold so it was more comfortable, Benedict placed the noise cancelling headphones over my ears. Loud music was immediately blasted poor and unknowing eardrums. I felt Benedict pull me back to I was sitting in-between his legs. I could feel his chest rumbling as he talked to Tom, but I couldn’t hear a word they were saying. It felt like ages before the finally stopped moving. Benedict helped me out of the car, and took my arm. Both him and Tom started to guide me to wherever it was that they were taking me. I remained blissfully unaware of the paparazzi swarming around us. There was a change in the terrain that we were walking on, causing me to trip up. Someone put their hand on my back to steady me, and we continued walking. There were many times that I was pulled out of the way of things, and I was being brushed against by lots of things. Eventually we stopped walking, and I felt a strange rising sensation. We were in an elevator. The rising feeling stopped, and there was a tug on my arm, causing me to lurch forwards. We walked a little bit further, and then I was forced to stop. Someone pulled off my headphones, and I cringed as the noises of our surrounding flooded my ears. I could hear someone announcing something over a loudspeaker, people walking past, the unmistakable clicking of cameras, and then something I didn’t think I would ever hear anywhere other than via Skype. The giggle of a person I’d known for a long time. “You can take the blindfold of now” a deep voice said from behind me. I reached around the back of my head, and started to fumble with the knot. The blindfold finally came loos, and fell off my face. I blinked multiple times to try and get my eyes adjusted to the light. I took in my surroundings. We were in an airport. Presumably Heathrow, since that was where all the signs on the motorway were going. I looked around, and then I saw them. There, stood in front of me, were my two best friends. Caylah and Rhiannon. I stood there, with my mouth open, before I ran towards them. They were both grinning as I all but jumped on them in an attempt to get a hug. We stood there for a good long while, laughing happily and clutching to one another, as if we might wake up to find it was all a dream. I finally pulled away, and held each of them at arms length. “What on earth are you doing here?” I exclaimed. “ We’re here for the wedding! Are you happy?” Rhiannon explained. I nodded franticly. “But, I thought you were going to Australia?”. Caylah rolled her eyes. “We just said that so you wouldn’t get suspicious. But then SOMEONE went and blew our cover by saying America” she gave Rhiannon a pointed look. Rhiannon held her hand up in surrender. “Well sorry! If we’d actually gone over the plan a bit better, then I wouldn’t have said it!” she retorted. I laughed at both of them, and turned to look at Tom and Benedict. They were standing to the side and observing us with fond smiles on their faces. “Chill ladies! I didn’t suspect anything, so it’s fine!” I lied. “Anyways, you need to meet my Dads.” I turned around, and gestured for Tom and Benedict to come over to us. I could see Caylah’s eyes widening with every step they took. I had forgotten to mention to them they both Caylah and Rhiannon were massive fans of both of them. “Right. Tom, this is Caylah and Rhiannon. Caylah and Rhiannon, this is Tom. Benedict, this is Caylah and Rhiannon. Caylah and Rhiannon, this is Benedict.” I gestured to each person in turn. “Nice to meet you ladies” Tom said. I was pretty sure that Caylah was about to faint. “Shall we go now?” Benedict asked. “G-go? Go where” Rhiannon squeaked. “Home.” I replied with a grin on my face. Tom and benedict graciously offered to take the girls’ luggage. Caylah whispered something to me as she walked past me, “I am not coping”. I giggle and whispered, “I know”, back to her. As we started to walk back to the car, Benedict slung his arm around Rhiannon’s shoulders, causing her to squeak in surprise., while Tom placed his hand on the small of Caylah’s back. “ I hope you girls enjoy being bridesmaids” they said simultaneously. I laughed hysterically at their faces. It was going to be a very good wedding.


	9. Chapter 8: Wedding Part 1

Today was the day. The day that my dads were going to tie the knot and we would become a proper family. I was lying on my bed with my laptop resting on my chest. Caylah was sprawled across the foot of my bed, her Tumblr dash open. Rhiannon was downstairs, skillfully trying to avoid Benedict as she grabbed Caylah and I some food. You couldn’t tell that there was going to be a big wedding that day if you looked at all of us. Tom had spent the night as his sister’s place, which happened to be right next door, so as to make Benedict’s appearance more of a surprise. I jumped about a foot in the air as the door of my bedroom flew open, Rhiannon sprinting in with biscuit packets hanging from her mouth and in each hand. “Chill Banny” Caylah said, without her eyes leaving her phone screen. Rhiannon collapsed onto her mattress on the floor, panting heavily. “And what on earth happened to you?” I asked her as Milkshake padded sleepily into my room. “I was nearly caught!” she explained. “Caught, by who?” I asked. “Benedict” she replied, stroking Milkshake’s ears as he curled up next to her. Both Caylah and I started to giggle. Rhiannon still hadn’t gotten used to the fact that she’d been staying with her favourite actor for nearly 3 weeks. Every time he’d enter the room, she’d find an excuse to leave, or she’d just blush furiously and go incredibly quiet. Naturally, the rest of us found it quite amusing, and tried to get them alone in a room together as much as possible. It never went down well. “ I don’t see why you’re so weird around Benedict. He’s just my dad” I said, glancing over at her with a raised eyebrow. “I don’t know. He’s just so—“ “So what?” a deep voice cut through her words. I looked up from my laptop to see Benedict standing in the doorway. Rhiannon let out a small squeak and tried to run out of the room, but Benedict caught her around the waist. “No. You’re staying here” he chuckled. She sighed and slouched back to her bed. “ So what are you girls up to?” He asked, leaning on the doorframe as his eyes swept around my room. “I’m answering emails, Rhiannon’s shitting herself and Caylah’s looking at pictures of your fiancée. Why do you ask” I replied with a twinkle in my eye. “OOOOO PICTURES OF TOM!” Benedict exclaimed and he threw himself down onto my bed so he was lying next to Caylah. “Lord almighty, he looks so good in those photos” he grinned. Caylah hummed in agreement. I rolled my eyes and checked my watch. It was 9:00am. The wedding was at 1:00pm, and we still had to get up and dressed. “Alright everyone! Time to get up and into our clothing. We have a wedding to get ready for,” I shouted, while jumping up out of my bed. Rhiannon eagerly hopped out of her bed and scampered from the room to get changed into her dress. “Come on” I said, pulling on Benedict’s arm in a pathetic attempt to get him off my bed. “No. I wanna keep looking at pictures of Tom” he whined childishly. Caylah shut down her Tumblr, and left the room to try and find Rhiannon, leaving Benedict and I alone. “Are you ok?” I asked him. “Yeah, I’m fine” he replied. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist. “Will you still love me when you get married to Tom?” I asked. Benedict held me at arms length. “Do you really think Tom and I will love you less once we’re married?” he asked. I nodded slightly, allowing a small tear to run down my cheek. “Oh my darling girl” Benedict said as he knelt down to my height. “You know Tom and I will still love you. You’re our daughter for goodness sake! Why would we ever stop loving you?”, I thought for a moment before replying. “Because I’m not actually your daughter. I’m just a kid you basically picked off the streets. And you two will want to have kids of your own, and I’ll just hold you back!” I sobbed. Benedict wiped the tears off my cheeks and placed a small kiss on my forehead. “Yes, Tom and I want to have more kids, but they’re not going replace you! Please don’t worry about that sweetheart.” I sighed and tackled him with another bear hug. “Thanks Dad” I whispered. “It’s ok. Now go get changed!”

It was 2 hours later, and Caylah and I were in Tom’s sister’s house with Rhiannon, waiting for her to get the last bits of makeup put on. Tom and Benedict weren’t actually going to marry in a church, rather in Emma’s back yard. I stood by the window that looked out on to the deck, Tom standing next to me. Everything for the wedding was all set up, and it looked absolutely amazing. “ Do you like it?” Tom asked, putting an arm around my shoulders. I rested my head on his chest and nodded. “It looks beautiful. Benedict is going to love it.” Tom smiled and carefully pressed a kiss to my forehead, trying not to mess up my hair or smudge my makeup. I ducked out from underneath his arm and started to walk towards the makeup place. “OK LADIES, HOP TO IT!!!! WEDDING STARTS IN 20 MINUTES. THE GUESTS ARE HERE AND TOM’S SHITTING HIMSELF!!!!” I shouted at Caylah and Rhiannon. Rhiannon hopped the chair she was sitting on and smoothed out the crinkles in her dress. They both walked towards me, and linked their arms in mine. “Right. Let’s go do this thing”.

The three of us stood outside, myself and Rhiannon on the left hand side of the aisle, Caylah and my co-star Rebecca on the right. Benedict stood at the altar with the minister that was to be marrying them. All of a sudden, the door from the house that opens into the backyard, opened, and Tom started to walk down the aisle. Benedict looked up and grinned at his soon-to-be husband. I nudged Rhiannon who was absentmindedly gazing at Benedict. “Act professional girl. We’ve got a wedding to watch,” I whispered in her ear. She jumped and looked around wide-eyed. I winked and continued to watch Tom walking down the aisle. He looked completely overwhelmed by everything that was going on. As if he couldn’t believe the fact that he was marrying the man of his dreams. He reached Benedict and stood next to him, his eyes full of tears. I hoped they were of joy because now was not a good time for him to be getting cold feet dammit. Benedict reached out and took Tom’s hand in his own. And they proceeded to say the vows. The whole time that they were speaking, I couldn’t help but think of how far we’d come as a family. It had been many months since they adopted me but it still seemed very surreal every morning when I went downstairs to eat and I’d see my parents sitting there. I still had to pinch myself sometimes. I couldn’t believe what my life had become. I was shaken from my thoughts by the sound of cheering and clapping. I looked up, and saw Tom and Benedict locked in a passionate kiss. A grin spread over my face. Trust me to be the only one that daydreams through their own parent’s wedding vows. Tom broke the kiss and turned around to face our family and friends. He lifted Benedict’s hand in the air and shouted “NOW I CAN FUCK THIS SEXY PIECE OF SHIT WHEREEVER I LIKE AND NO ONE CAN QUESTION IT BECAUSE WE’RE MARRIED”. I fake gagged and giggle at Tom’s silliness. The couple came over to me and embraced me tightly. “We’re a proper family now little one. And nothing can tear us apart”.


	10. Chapter 9: Wedding Part 2

It was the night of the wedding and Tom and Benedict were holding a party at our place. At the present moment, Rhiannon, Caylah and I were all hiding away in my room, trying to decide what to wear to the celebration party thing that would be later this evening. At the present moment, I was battling over wearing a blue/green dress with sparky things on it, or a nice black dress that barely covered my arse that had little bits of lace. Caylah and Rhiannon were trying to convince me to wear the black dress, saying that it’d make me look sexy, although that wasn’t exactly my aim at my father’s wedding party. It was at that point that I realized that Jonathan-Mitchell or whatever his name is would be there. Hmmmm. Maybe the black dress wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

After months and months of arguing, we finally got dressed into our respective dresses. To be perfectly honest, we looked hot. Like, really really hot. I’d secretly come up with a fabulous plan to get Caylah a boyfriend while she was still over. I’d texted Jonathan-Mitchell and asked him to bring a plus one for Caylah so we could set them up and get all that wonderful happily ever after stuff that most teenagers love.   
“You nervous?” Caylah asked me. Apparently I’d been shaking or something.  
“Nah I’m fine. It’ll be cool to meet all of Dads’ friends. I might see some famous people”  
I bit my lip, trying to imagine some amazingly hot singer sweeping me off my feet and eloping with me. Someone like Mitch Grassi. Yeah. That sounds good. The three of us wandered downstairs to where the after party was happening. I recognized a few people from movies and stuff. It all felt a bit surreal. I lead Caylah and Rhiannon into the kitchen so we could actually eat something. We’d not eaten since lunch and those two seriously need their food.  
“What do y’all want?” I asked, absentmindedly rummaging through the pantry for a decent morsel of food. I managed to find a few biscuits that weren’t moudly and I handed them to my friends, while making a mental note to make Benedict go shopping for groceries at some point. I wandered out into the living room, leaving my friends behind in the kitchen. It was then that I saw a particularly hot member of the male species. He was tall with dark hair and eyes that resembled sapphires sparkling in the light. I could feel my internal organs melting as he impregnated me with his godly hotness. Maybe I could work up the courage to say hi? Ha, not likely. I am the queen and supreme ruler of all things awkward in this world. But, being the complete idiot I am, I walked up to him and attempted to be normal.  
“Hey”, I squeaked.  
The God of Sexual Frustration turned around and flashed a smile at me. I swear I nearly peed myself then and there.  
“Hello darling” he replied, his voice deep and mellow. I had to restrain myself from squealing.  
“Do you remember me?” he asked, shaking me from my daze.  
“I... ummm... no? Have we met?” I started to freak out. How could I possibly forget a perfectly fuckable specimen like him?  
“Yeah. I’m Mitch, remember? I play Alex Watson?” he laughed  
I began to blush.  
“Ohhhhhhhh you’re Jonathan-Mitchell! I’m sorry, you look so different out of costume”  
The God of Wet Panties raised an eyebrow, causing me to blush once again.  
“I mean, that’s not a bad thing. You look better like this, like it’s more natural and.... I’m so sorry I’m really awkward, you’re hot. Wait what?” I rambled.  
Mitch laughed, a twinkle coming into his gorgeous blue eyes.  
“Just call me Mitch, and you’re forgiven for not recognizing me. I don’t mind you being awkward. It’s cute”  
Cute? He thought I was cute? I swear I died right there and then.  
“I.. uh.. thanks” I grinned. Mitch smiled back at me.  
“Would you like to dance?” he asked, extending his hand to me. I nodded enthusiastically and took it. His hand was warm and soft, and the touch sent tingles up my arm.  
He guided me into the middle of the room, and took my waist, pulling me closer to him. Our faces were close together and I could feel his breath on my face. We danced for what seemed like hours, my mind barely registering anything that happened around me. I didn’t notice my dads watching us fondly, or Caylah and this blonde dude coming and dancing next to us, or Rhiannon hollering and wolf-whistling in the background. I was only focused on Mitch, and how amazing his dancing was. When we finally stopped, I felt more than a bit upset, which was soon replaced with happiness as Mitch pulled me into a hug.  
“I’ll see you at work, yeah? Text me” he whispered in my ear. I shivered and nodded, and went to pull away, but not before he could leave a small kiss on my cheek.

“It’s official” I announced, throwing myself onto my bed and turning to face my friends. They raised an eyebrow at me.  
“I am 100% in love with Mitch” I continued.  
Caylah rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at me.  
“You’re mad” she replied.  
I didn’t care. No matter what anyone said to me, it was still the best wedding ever and I couldn’t be happier now that I had a potential love interest, and my dads were a proper couple.


	11. Chapter 10: Let the Fun Begin

Now that the wedding was all done and dusted, I had time to hang out with my friends and my dads. I had finally started calling them “Dad”, probably because they’d both made the decision to have children. Caylah, Rhiannon and I had begun helping them to find surrogate mothers, design the nursery, write lists of names, all that good stuff. Benedict had found a lady on a website who would be willing to carry their child, and Tom had agreed to have a visit with her, to see what she was like. We decided to go see her after dropping Rhiannon off at the airport. It was going to be a bittersweet day. On one hand, we were going to meet the lady that might become the mother of my siblings, but on the other hand, I was going to have to say goodbye to one of my best friends. Rhiannon had to go back home for her brother’s wedding, and sadly her parents weren’t willing to send her back to us. Thankfully, Caylah would be staying for another year.

The five of us all piled into the car, and we began the depressing ride to Heathrow. While in the car, us 3 kids did a de-brief of out favourite moments together.  
“I loved the fact that you avoided Papa like the plague” I grinned, referring to how Rhiannon always scurried away from Benedict whenever he appeared in the room. Rhiannon blushed and hit me on the arm. 

Once arriving at the airport, Tom and Benedict allowed Caylah and I some time with Rhiannon before sending her to her doom. I mean, sending her home....  
“Have a fun wedding, remember earplugs cause Bryn is loud, and please come back to visit soon” I said, attacking her and pulling her into a tight hug. Caylah did the same, and then Rhiannon turned to Tom and Benedict.  
“Thanks for being such great hosts and allowing me to stay in your humble abode” she thanked them poshly. They laughed and hugged her each in turn. I swear I didn’t cry when she left, there must have just been rain or something in my eye.

I feel bad for saying this, but all my sadness was gone when I remembered what we’d be doing now.  
“Car car car car get in the car” I babbled, taking Tom’s hand and Caylah’s arm, dragging them along with me. It took Benedict a while longer to get to the car, probably because we would have been halfway across the airport before he realized we were gone.  
He climbed in, looking a little bit mad.  
“Why didn’t you fuckwits wait for me?” he grumbled, starting the car engine.  
“You should have kept up, dear” Tom replied cheerfully, bringing Benedict’s hand up to his mouth and kissing the knuckles softly. Benedict pouted, and we began the drive to the surrogate lady’s house.  
Upon arriving there, I noticed that it looked like a very child-friendly home. The garden was largish and well taken care of. The four of us ambled up to the front door. Tom was the one to knock.   
“Just a second” a voice sang from the other side. I glanced over at Benedict, who was looking nervous, his hand holding onto Tom’s in a harsh grip. The footsteps on the other side of the door were getting closer, and all of a sudden, the door flew open. When I saw the lady, I knew for sure she’d be the one for my dads.  
“Hello dears!” she exclaimed. “My name is Sarah. I’m assuming you’re Thomas and Benedict”  
Tom stepped forwards and shook her hand.  
“Yeah that’s us. I’m Tom, this is Benedict, and this is our adopted daughter Femke with her friend Caylah” he introduced us. I smiled at Sarah and she beamed back at me.

The inside of the house was quite like ours. Most things were clean and white, but there were a few kids toys scattered over the floor.  
“Please excuse the mess” Sarah called over her shoulder as she showed us into the living room. I had to catch Caylah and stop her from falling when she skidded over a toy car. We both giggled to each other.

Sarah was actually the most hilarious woman I had ever met. She had the entire family in stiches on a regular basis, and I could tell that Tom and Benedict were already certain that she was the one. Sarah explained to us about how she enjoyed doing stand up comedy work, and that she spent far too much time on Tumblr, being the runner of one of the largest SuperWhoLock blogs on the website. She was a single mum of 2, which also often enjoyed carrying babies for other people.  
“So do you have any questions?” she asked Tom after she’d explained everything.  
“Um, yeah. We were wondering if it was possible for us to somehow have twins, but the two babies be from both of us? Like, I have a kid with my genetics and Ben has one with his?” Tom asked.  
Sarah’s face light up.  
“Of course! I would love to carry twins for you.”  
Tom and Benedict grinned happily at each other  
“Oh, also” Sarah continued, “If you want, you could give me your... um... stuff. Now. So I can go in to the clinic this week?”  
Benedict looked startled, but Tom took his hand reassuringly  
“Yeah, that’d be great”  
So they went off to give each other handjobs, while Sarah, Caylah and I sat downstairs, playing with Sarah’s daughter, and trying our hardest not to listen to their moans. Sarah remained surprisingly calm throughout the whole thing, even though there were two strange men jerking off in her upstairs bathroom.

When we arrived home, Benedict and Tom were oddly happy. Caylah and I giggled about this, saying that it was probably because they’d just given each other monumental orgasms. The four of us flopped onto the sofa together, giddy with excitement for the two babies.  
“I can’t believe we’re having a baby” Tom sighed happily, taking Benedict’s hand in his.  
“I think you mean you’re having 2 babies” I reminded him. Naturally Caylah and I burst into peals of laughter at the thought of either of them physically giving birth to a child.  
Tom and Benedict joined in, and soon we were all rolling around on the ground. It was times like these that made me appreciate my little family so much.


	12. Chapter 11: Excitement

It had been a month or two since Tom and Benedict had jerked off into a cup. Holly. Caylah and I decided to leave the house, and let the boys plan all that needed to be planned.  
“It’s cold. Too cold for November” Caylah moaned, as we walked outside.  
“No shit Sherlock, it’s almost winter” I replied, rolling my eyes and pulling my coat a bit closer to myself. Typical Kiwis. Always expecting warmth in these months, and getting surprised when they get pneumonia.  
We trudged our way to Hampstead Heath, trying not to loose our footing on the vaguely slippery path. We eventually reached a nice tree to sit under, and we huddled together to try and conserve warmth.   
“So, how are you and Mitch going?” Caylah asked.  
“Oh fabulously, you know. I’ve almost texted him” I replied  
Caylah let out a bark of laughter.  
“Oh come on kid! He’s gotta be the hottest person we know, and he clearly wants to bed you over a bed. Just text the guy. What’s the worst that could happen?”  
I pretended to think for a moment, before saying “I could accidentally expose my most embarrassing secrets, or mention the noodle incident”  
Caylah gasped in mock- shock. “Oh no! Anything but the noodle incident!”  
We both collapsed in giggles. It had been so long since we’d been able to sit down together and properly talk about girl stuff. What with the hype about the twins, and the wedding, we hadn’t had any time to wind down since Caylah got here.   
“So what do you think your Dads are going to call the twins?” Caylah asked, breaking the pleasant silence.  
I shrugged. “I’ve heard them talking about Alexander or Charles for a boy. I dunno what they’re gonna call them if they’re girls. Or even if there’s one of each”  
Caylah pulled a face at the name Charles. “They should call them Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum” she joked.  
I grinned, “Nah, Fish and Chips is a better idea”  
She let out a loud bark of laughter, and we proceeded to come up with quite a few hilarious names for twins, from which Holmes and Waston Hiddleston-Cumberbatch, Benedicte and Thomasina Hiddleston-Cumberbatch and Pomp and Circumstance Hiddleston-Cumberbatch sprung from.

We stayed out for a few more hours, just catching up on each other’s lives and joking around about old times. I had met Caylah at the school I used to go to when I still lived with my uncle. She’d moved to New Zealand a few years later, but we still made an effort to stay in touch. She’d been my rock through everything that happened with my uncle, and then my biggest fan when I got cast on Sherlock. Despite the distance, we’d remained good friends, and it was one of the greatest friendships in existence.

When we got home, we were both cold and shivering. It had started to rain just as we began to leave, and I still had icy beads of water running down the back of my neck. My long hair was plastered to the side of my face. It was awful. We traipsed upstairs and changed into spare clothes. I picked out my grey and black Death Eaters shirt and a pair of jeans, while Caylah grabbed a “Marriage is so Gay” tank top, seemingly not caring that it was only 7 degrees out.  
I could hear mildly hysterical laughter from downstairs. I sent Caylah a wary look.  
“I think they found your pot brownies fam” I quipped. She punched my shoulder unnecessarily hard.   
“Bitch I hid them too well for them to be able to find those brownies” she replied. I poked my tongue out at her and winked. I was curious as to what was going on downstairs, but experience was getting the better of me. Normally loud noises from them meant either mind-blowing sex or other activities I didn’t want to walk in on. Thankfully, I didn’t have to worry, as my bedroom door soon burst open and Tom came flying in, looking happy as can be. I raised my eyebrows at him.  
“You good down there?”   
Tom rolled his eyes.  
“I’ve got news. We know the gender of the babies”  
My eyes widened happily and I began to grin.  
“Tell meeeeee” Caylah and I whined, shooting Tom our best puppy eyes.  
“Nope” he teased, popping the “p”. “You’ll just have to wait and see”.


	13. Chapter 12: Gender Reveal

A week later, and Benedict and Tom had decided to throw a gender reveal party for the twins. Caylah was getting mildly upset, as she’d been called home, and was due to leave in a few days. We’d decided to do the party before she left.   
We were sat around the kitchen table, cutting out blue and pink sunglasses and bowties to stick on the walls and hand out to the guests when Benedict walked in with two cakes under each of his arms. They were decorated with pink and blue icing, with what seemed like a raindrop theme.   
“Have you finished cutting everything out? It’s due to start pretty soon” Benedict asked as he gently set the cakes down on the bench. I nodded at him.  
“Are you nervous to find out?” Caylah asked him, looking up from the bowtie she was cutting out. Benedict shrugged his shoulders.   
“I’m not really sure how I feel to be honest. Obviously, very excited, but it’s not really going to change anything” he replied, leaning against the bench. He looked down at my pile of super professionally cut out bit of paper and began to laugh. I glared at him. I’m not that good at artsy things at all, and my cutting skills were far less than to be desired. It was quite embarrassing really.  
Benedict continued to laugh as he picked up a shitty looking pink bowtie.  
“What the hell is this” he giggled, pointing at the somewhat dreadful rip in the middle.  
“This scissors got away from me” I said darkly, snatching the bowtie back and causing it to rip more. “Leave me alone”  
Benedict patted my head cheerfully and strode out of the kitchen to go see what Tom was up to. I gathered up all my bits of cutting out and carried to the glass bowl that was waiting in the hallway, just in front of the door. Milkshake rubbed himself against my legs, giving me a bit of a fright. I bent over to pick him up and held him against my chest, scratching the spot behind his ears.  
“You excited for this bud?” I asked, smiling as he rubbed his lil face against my cheek.  
“You know, talking to animals is the first sign of madness”.  
A deep, Australian voice shocked me from my cat-induced trance, causing me to drop Milkshake.  
I turned around, and there stood the Asgardian god of biceps himself. Chris Hemsworth.  
“Chris, how did you get into the house without me hearing?” I asked incredulously as he pulled me into a hug, his arms slightly strangling me.  
“The door wasn’t locked and I saw you so I thought I’d come in” he laughed. Huh. Can’t argue with that I guess.

An hour later, and the lounge was packed with guests, most of them famous, and all of them attractive. I was feeling ever so slightly star struck as I stood at the back with Caylah on one side of me and Mitch on the other. Mitch’s shoulder was brushing mine, which made me very flustered. He looked over at me, his brilliant blue eyes locking with mine. I saw his arm move out of the corner of my eye, and then all of a sudden I felt a hand envelope mine. I looked down at our hands intertwined together and then back up at him. He smiled at me, causing me to melt slightly. I rested my head on his shoulder, and looked over to the business happening up the front.  
Tom was standing hand-in-hand with Benedict, in front of a table with the two cakes sitting on it.   
“Thank you all for coming today” he began. “This is a very important day for our family, and both Ben and I are very thankful to be able to share it with all of you. Now, let’s get down to the important stuff. Raise your hands if you think twin girls!”  
Hemsworth, Evans, Eddie Redmayne and about half the other guests all raised their hands.   
“And twin boys?”  
I raised the hand that wasn’t occupied by Mitch, and grinned when more people raised their hands than they did for the girls. Boys were popular.  
“So that’s got to be at least half” Tom laughed. “Time for the moment to find out what we’re having! I’m going to cut Baby A’s cake and Ben will cut Baby B’s. Okay? THREE, TWO, ONE”  
Tom and Benedict pressed their knifes into each cake, and cut a slice out. And then, they slowly lifted each piece up. Blue icing. Two boys. I was right.  
There was much cheering of the crowd, and at least a billion name suggestions were thrown at Tom and Benedict.  
“At least one of them had better be called Edward!” Eddie Redmayne shouted from across the room. I laughed quietly, something mildly stirring inside me. Brothers could be fun right? I’d always liked boys more than girls, so hopefully this wouldn’t be too much of a traumatic experience.  
I was shaken from my trance by Mitch’s lips on my cheek.  
“Hey, could I talk with you quickly?” he asked, his blue eyes sparkling.  
“Sure” I replied, attempting to act as though I wasn’t distracted.  
He led me outside, where Evans and Hemsworth were deep in conversation. I guess he assumed they wouldn’t hear us.  
“So what’s up?” I asked as nonchalantly as I could.  
Mitch looked kinda nervous, which, might I say, is a very adorable expression for that boy.  
“So, I was wondering if you’d like to... um... be my girlfriend? I mean, only if you want to, I don’t mind either way but I really really like you and you-“  
“I’d love to” I grinned at him. The relief on Mitch’s face was clear. He pulled me into a hug.   
“Thank you so much. You’re the best” he replied, holding me close to him. I allowed myself to relax into his embrace, enjoying the feeling of his strong arms.  
We stayed outside for a bit longer, just talking to each other. I was too wrapped up in the joy of getting a boyfriend to notice Chrises Hemsworth and Evans zoom inside and start frantically talking to my dads. God I was going to be destroyed if they found out.


End file.
